Music Heart
by Storyreeder
Summary: Summary: Henry "hiccup" Haddock is a music star, but with the troubles of returning "home" after three years of doing music on your own, with Unsuportiative parents and old bullies to worry about, how is this gonna end


**Summary: Henry "hiccup" Haddock is a music star, but with the trubbles of returning "home" after three years of doing music on your own, with onsuportiative parents and old bullies to worry about, how is this gonna end**

 _ **I don't own HTTYD no matter how much i want to, that credit goes to Dreamworks.**_

 _ **Neither do i own the songs, they go to there respective writers and artists. songs used in chapters will be listed at the end of said chapter.**_

Prologue: The home journey

I step out in the chilly afternoon air , i hear the monotone voice from the speakers that remind people to watch there bagge so it doesn't disappear. i lift my guitar case up on my shoulder "huh, it's warmer than three years ago".

That's right i'm "home" again after three years as a superstar in Los Angeles, Yay! ... you can hear the sarcasm right? The truth is that i have been forced by my manager David to go to my last year of school "home" at berk. Now you are surely wondering why i say the word "home" between quotes, that is because i have never seen my home town as my true home.

Why? Look at it like this, i have no friends, a bunch of bullies that exists to make my life miserable and unsupportive parents with a father that thinks i am the biggests shame that have ever existed,EVER , so yeah i am VERY happy to be back. Note the sarcasm? The only reason that i am kinda happy to return here is because of HER, my one friend in this accursed place, it is because of her that i ever survived here, you're wondering who she is? Well to bad for you because i'm not telling! Besides she probably hates me now, with me making very little contact in the last three years, that is no may for a best friend to ackt i know, i'm not gonna make excuses.

Wait a second… i forgot to introduce myself….oops, my name Henry "Hiccup" Haddock , more known as "Asura" the new "elite star" of the world, i have sold more records in three years than Michael jackson did in his whole lifetime.

Now you think that i should be proud to show what i have become... who wouldn't , but here is a itty bitty problem, NO ONE, except David, know who i truly am. i was broken out of my inner monolog of a voice that said "excuse me, but are you Henry?" a middle aged woman wearing a fancy looking suit said to me while she was approaching "who's asking" was my court answer. "i take that as a yes, my name is Matilda, and i have been ordered by David to be your contact person while you finish school here " ,Oh… it appears that i wasn't so alone after all, "alright then,when and where are we going i?" i asked.

" To your apartment of course" "what apartment last i checked i only have my top flat in Los Angeles?"i answered confused. "don't worry about it" Matilda said " David bought it in your name, all paperwork is already done so don't worry".

of course he had, did i expect anything else? that David is too good of a friend sometimes.

We got into a black SUV car that was waiting outside the airport, sitting in silence for a while, suddenly one of my songs starts playing on the radio and i decide to sing along… with myself... you know what i mean **(AN:Forever alone ;-D)**

" _Sit down with an old friend"_

" _Like time it never stopped"_

" _From the cradle to the coffin"_

" _we drink until we drop"_

" _Yeah, we grew up on the same street"_

" _A small town under the hill, yeah"_

" _But dreams get lost and buried down"_

" _Deep inside the soil there, yeah"_

" _All day all night"_

" _keep pressing rewind"_

" _all day all night"_

" _i remember"_

" _all day all night"_

" _keep pressing rewind"_

" _all day all night"_

" _i remember"_

" _We were young, we were wild"_

" _we were halfway free"_

" _we were kids on the run"_

" _on a dead-end street"_

" _looking back in the rear view mirror"_

" _you know the view used to be much clearer"_

" _but we'll laugh and we'll cry"_

" _till there's no more tears"_

" _and tonight can we just hold on those 18 years"_

" _18 years"_

" _some ran down the highway…"_

While Henry was ociopide he hadn't noticed that one of the windows was down, or that a person had noticed his singing.

"I could recognise voice anywhere… could it be...?" said person thought to HERSELF out loud.

How will this end? What adventures are ahead, stay tuned to _Music heart_! **(An: XD)**

 _ **AN: alright that was the first chapter, or at least the prologue, so what do you think is it good, bad? this is just an idea i had one day, hope you like.**_

 _ **i will continue this story when i have time but i am a highschool student so i don't have a lot of time, so don't expect chapters very soon.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the Songs used in this story**_

 _ **Songs used: 18 Years, Daughtry**_


End file.
